


Emotions Aren’t That Hard To Borrow

by Cocobean2913 (cocobean2913), Sxymami0909



Series: Slightly Broken [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Gen, Hurt Lydia, Post Episode Tag, Protective Derek, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Scott is a Good Friend, Worried Derek, Worried Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobean2913/pseuds/Cocobean2913, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of finding a slew of dead bodies with Deputy Parrish, Lydia wants nothing more than to go home, rest, and forget about the fact that she still doesn’t know how to control her banshee abilities on top of everything else she’s dealing with. But when an unexpected accident threatens the life of her unborn baby a surprising ally comes to the rescue.  (Title from ‘Give You What You Like’ by Avril Lavigne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions Aren’t That Hard To Borrow

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Drunk stydia fic? You can do whatever you'd like with it and even combine it with other requests I'd just really like to see Stiles and Lydia together and both equally wasted.

Lydia glared at the car in front of her, two seconds away from honking her horn. It was close to six at night and she’d just left the sheriff’s station after giving her statement to Deputy Parrish and Sheriff Stilinski, which in her opinion had taken too damn long. And then of course after spending close to an hour giving her statement she’d gotten sick and spent a good twenty-five minutes in the public bathrooms at the sheriff’s station losing the miniscule amount of lunch she’d eaten earlier that day.

Lydia was tired, cranky and just feeling all around sad and useless. Her long hair was down, the curls from earlier all but flat. She was warm in the shirt she wore despite the fact that it was tied up at the bottom and her skirt was feeling a bit too tight. It just never ended. There was a honk and then the car in front of her slammed on its brakes causing Lydia to do the same.

Her heeled foot came down heavy on the pedal and her body jerked forward slightly. “Damn it!” She snapped her tone angry. “God, can’t you people learn how to drive?” She shouted out of her open window. Lydia shook her head and closed her eyes briefly; trying not to see the room full of bodies hanging from bags in her mind, but that was easier said than done. Her eyes flickered open and she was moving forward again.

Lydia had called Scott and told him about the bodies before talking to the sheriff and now, honestly all she wanted to do was go home and sleep for a few dozen hours. Between her banshee abilities, the nightmares, the overwhelming ache filling her chest where Allison’s absence sat, and trying to decide what she was going to do about the baby she wasn’t acknowledging at the moment, Lydia felt raw.

Her emotions were piling onto of each other and she didn’t have an outlet for them. All she wanted to do was help people and somehow still, all she did was find the bodies. Moisture pooled in her eyes and she sniffled lightly as she came to a stop at the end of the street, pausing for the stop sign. Lydia was in the process of looking both ways, her car at a standstill when all of a sudden a car rammed into hers from behind, the force of impact shoving her car past the stop sign and into a stream of oncoming traffic. Lydia’s body jerked forward, her seatbelt digging into her skin as fear slammed into her body. Her foot was still heavy on the break and she gripped the wheel tightly, knuckles turning white as she turned her head spotting a car coming towards her.

Lydia let out a sharp scream frantically trying to unbuckle her seatbelt as her heartbeat slammed heavily against her chest. But before the car could collide with the driver’s side door, the car that had rammed into her from behind drove forward slamming into the other car as well before taking off down the street, tires squealing in the distance.

Lydia opened her eyes and noticed traffic stopped all around her, the car that was about to hit her, close enough that she could see the crushed frontend and smoking engine. Her hands shook as she tried to work open the buckle, not even noticing the tears that were spilling down her cheeks.

Derek wrenched the car door open and kneeled down so he was eye level with Lydia. She was crying and he could tell she wasn’t yet aware that he was there. He did a quick assessment of her body making sure he didn’t see any broken bones or smell blood to indicate she was hurt. “Lydia, hey, look at me.” He told her sternly, trying to get her attention. “We need to get you out of the car.”

Lydia blinked a couple of times confusion filling her face when she heard a familiar voice. It took her a minute to register Derek in front of her. She swallowed hard sniffling and nodded, “My seatbelt is stuck,” she told him through her tears as she reached for it again, her hands still shaking bad enough that they fumbled with the release button.

Derek gave a curt nod. He reached over her body and with one yank, ripped the seatbelt off of her helping Lydia carefully get out of the car.

Derek had been following her since Deputy Parrish caught her at the crime scene, and he’d continued following her after she left the police station. When he’d seen the accident, Derek had immediately ran out to make sure she was okay.

Lydia went willingly letting Derek help her. She stood on shaky legs and straightened up a sharp pain shooting down her back and around to her side. She lifted a hand pressing it against her abdomen as she glanced back at her car. “It happened so fast,” she said the sound of sirens in the distance hitting her ears. She glanced over at Derek her brows drawing together, eyes finally starting to dry up. “...Where did you come from?”

Derek stared at her for a minute before answering. “I’ve been following you since the Sheriff’s station.” He stated plainly, reaching into his back pocket to pull out his phone. He opened up a new message and typed something to Scott quickly before shoving it back into his pocket and looking a Lydia again.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “And you’re following me because?...You needed someone new to stalk?” She asked her tone sharper than she intended. She felt another pain in her side and she winced. “The guy who hit me is gone,” she mumbled as she finally saw the police cars down the road, red and blue lights flashing brightly.

Derek ignored her question and continued to stare, not even flinching when he saw Lydia wince in pain. “You’re hurt.” He stated. “Let me take you to the hospital, okay?” He asked her noticing her elevated heart rate even as the smell of her anxiety surrounded them.

Lydia opened her mouth to tell him she was fine, but then hesitated. She might be fine, but what about the baby? She weighed her options as she glanced back at her car and then over to where the cop cars had just pulled up. “I can’t just leave my car...they’ll want to talk to me.” She said as the anxiety grew in the pit of her stomach.

Derek paused. Lydia was right. The officers at the scene were going to want to question her, but they could do that at the hospital. “I’ll text Scott and tell him to let the Sheriff know I’m taking you to the hospital. They can take your statement tomorrow.” Derek replied while leading Lydia towards his truck. “We can call a tow truck from the car and I can take you home after the hospital.” He told her, leaving no room for argument.

Lydia stared at Derek as he guided her towards his truck wondering why he even cared if she went to the hospital or not. Sure they were part of the same pack, at least she was pretty sure Derek was a part of Scott’s pack, but he’d never given any indication that he liked her. If anything Lydia has always thought she sort of annoyed Derek because of the whole Peter thing. “I don’t have my phone...or purse.” She responded belatedly.

Derek didn’t stop. Instead he opened his passenger side door and guided Lydia inside of his truck, waiting for her to get in before closing it. “Be right back,” he mumbled before closing the door and running back to her car. When he got there, he grabbed her purse and phone from the wreckage and then moved back over to the driver of the other car explaining that he was taking the girl in the car to the hospital. He also told the man that he knew the sheriff and everything would be taken care of. Luckily the other driver, a middle age man, nodded in agreement and thanked Derek quickly, letting him know that he would relay the message to the police on the scene.

Once Derek was finished with that, he moved to the truck, opening the driver’s side door, and getting in. He handed Lydia her purse and phone and started the car up, glancing briefly at her. “I told the guy I was taking you to the hospital; he’ll let the officers on scene know. I also text Scott. His mom is on shift and is expecting us.” Derek stated shifting the car into reverse and turning in the direction of the hospital.

Lydia gripped her purse tightly taking in everything he’d told her and she couldn’t help the rush of gratitude that filled her. She looked away from him as moisture prickled in her eyes, her voice hoarse, “Thank you.” She whispered as she wrapped her other arm around her midsection not entirely sure what else to say.

Derek glanced at her and then back to the road. Lydia was part of Scott’s pack and ultimately a part of his pack in return. They didn’t necessarily get along or hang out but pack was pack and Derek took protecting the pack very seriously. “Your pack.” He replied simply turning down a back road to get to the hospital faster. Derek didn’t elaborate and Lydia didn’t ask.

 

______

 

Melissa had been on a long shift and she was already exhausted from the long day as she glanced down at Lydia’s file and made her way towards the exam room. She’d been worried when Scott called her and told her Lydia had been in an accident. So, when her son asked her to check in on the girl and make sure she was okay, Melissa had agreed readily.

She paused in front of room 215 and opened the door of the exam room stepping inside and closing it behind her. She looked up and smiled at the teenager that she had become very fond of. "Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" She asked with concern opening the young girls file and reading some of the admittance notes.

Lydia shifted on the exam table and made a face. “Okay I guess, my back is hurting a little,” she replied pressing her lips together as she rested her hands beside her. She knew she was going to have to tell Ms. McCall...she didn’t want to, wasn’t even really sure how to, but Lydia needed to make sure the baby was okay.

Melissa gave Lydia a small smile and nodded as she glanced up. "It says here that you were in a pretty bad accident and that your back is hurting,” she read the notes in the chart before waiting for Lydia to confirm. When she did, Melissa continued. “Okay I’d like to get you in to have an x-ray so we can check and make sure everything is going okay.” Melissa said with a warm smile as she made a note in Lydia's chart. "Is there any reason why you wouldn’t be able to have an x-ray?" She asked still scribbling in the file, knowing it was a question they always had to ask.

Lydia swallowed heavily, “Yes,” she replied quietly. She pulled her hands into her lap, clasping them together tightly. She inhaled deeply not making eye contact with Ms. McCall because really the last thing she wanted or needed to see at the moment was disappointment on the other woman’s face, “I’m pregnant.” She whispered.

Melissa stopped writing instantly and froze. She hadn’t been expecting that, but suddenly it all made sense. The reason Scott had called her and been so worried, the reason Derek Hale of all people had been hovering and almost hadn’t let the poor girl come into the exam room alone. Melissa should have realized something was up. She took in a long breath and let it out slowly, looking up at Lydia, reaching out and resting a hand on the girls arm. “Have you seen a doctor yet sweetheart?” Concern and worry filling her voice.

Lydia heard the concern in Ms. McCall’s voice and she felt her chest tighten. She shook her head, “No. I just found out a little over two weeks ago.” She admitted.

Melissa nodded, writing a quick note into the chart and looking back up. “Ok well in that case, I’m going to have one of the OBGYN’s come in and do a quick exam to check everything out before I set up an ultrasound. Alright?” She asked softly.

Lydia nodded and Melissa continued as she placed the file down on the small counter. “Before the doctor comes in I want to check your back really quickly to see if I can feel anything out of the ordinary and to check your pain levels, so we can determine whether or not you need a CAT scan.” She explained motioning for Lydia to shift forward.  “Does that sound okay, Lydia?” Melissa asked her voice calm and soothing.

Lydia nodded, “Yeah, I mean yes,” she said quietly glancing up at the other woman. “Thanks Ms. McCall and,” she paused, “Do you think we could keep this between us?” She asked holding her gaze, “I’d really rather no one else know right now until I figure out what I’m going to do.” She explained.

Melissa squeezed Lydia’s arm and gave her a small reassuring smile. “Absolutely.” Melissa agreed. “But could you do me a favor also? Before you make any decisions please talk to someone and go over your options. It doesn’t have to be me, just talk to someone first. I know this is scary and it can’t be easy especially with everything that’s happened in the past few months.” Melissa said softly knowing they were all still dealing with Allison’s death. “I don’t want you to make a hasty decision and regret it.” Melissa said lovingly.

Lydia couldn’t help the hint of moisture that filled her eyes at Ms. McCall’s words. She had honestly never met a parent who cared more about other people’s kids outside of Scott’s mom and Stiles’ dad. Sometimes she wished her parents were around more like the others. “I will,” she said with a small smile, “I promise.” She added while reaching up and wiping a tear before it could fall. God, she hated being so emotional.

Melissa smiled again, leaning in gently and pressing a light kiss to Lydia’s head. “Okay, let’s check out your back and then I’ll bring the doctor in for your exam.”

Lydia nodded releasing a breath she hadn’t known she was holding and did her best to get comfortable as she waited for Scott’s mom to do the exam and bring the doctor in. So much for heading right home and getting some sleep.

 

______

 

Derek sighed at the sound of Lydia moving again. He could sense her anxiety from where he sat in the small, uncomfortable, plastic chair. He was seriously contemplating telling her to stop moving, but he didn’t want to be rude. He knew she had a lot going on and that’s why he was there. To make sure she was okay and keep her in one piece. So he ignored his urge to snap at the teenager in front of him and kept his gaze on the magazine in his lap.

Lydia shifted again the sound of crinkling paper beneath her filling the room. She frowned and stopped moving. The silence was literally killing her. She glanced around the room trying to avoid Derek’s gaze which had been boring into her for the last ten minutes since Melissa let him into the exam room. She’d told him he didn’t need to come with her, but he’d just grunted and followed her like some kind of guard dog. Lydia would probably be amused if she wasn’t so anxious.

The walls were a disgusting off white color and all the stainless steel instruments were making her stomach clench. There was still a slight pain in her back and her stomach felt unsettled though that could also be because of the lack of eating anything since earlier that morning. Lydia sighed, her hands gripping the edge of the exam table as she glanced at Derek, not able to take the silence in the room anymore or his oddly attentive gaze. “Is there a specific reason you’re staring at me? Or does this outfit just do it for you? Because taking a picture would probably last longer than being creepy starring guy.” She stated, even though it was possible she had a vague idea of why he might be staring.

Derek kept staring at her. He could hear the second heartbeat thudding beneath Lydia’s racing heart, and by the look Lydia was giving him, she knew that he could hear it. So he continued to stare as he spoke. “Your heart is racing.” He stated matter-of-factly, completely ignoring her question.

“Yes well, I’ve had a very trying day,” Lydia told him as she glanced down and swallowed hard, her fingers tightening on edge of the table making her knuckles go white. “Now how about we try answering a question instead of making statements like how I became number one on the most recent Hale Stalker List.” She said with her head tilted to the side.

Derek looked at her with a raised brow. “Scott asked me to keep an eye on you. That’s what I was doing.” Derek replied before his ears picked up the sound of Lydia’s stomach growling and before she could respond to his words, he stood up and headed for the door. “I’ll be right back.” He called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Lydia blinked and he was gone. She sighed softly, “Of course he did,” she grumbled as she shifted on the exam table again, wincing at the soreness in her back and at the sound of more crinkling paper. She hated that sound. Come to think of it Lydia hated hospitals in general. The last time she’d been in one was when Stiles was there. Her chest tightened and she did her best to push the thought aside. The last thing she needed on top of the day she just had was to let her thoughts drift to Stiles because really right now he was the only person she wanted to see despite the fact that things weren’t great between them.

Derek pulled open the door and couple of minutes later, walked over to Lydia and handed her a protein bar and a bottle of water. “Here, you need to eat something before you pass out.” He told her before turning, walking back to his chair, and sitting down looking expectantly at Lydia.

Lydia glanced down at the water and protein bar surprised by the gesture though she probably shouldn’t be. She placed the water next to her and opened the bar as her stomach growled again. And it occurred to her that she was starving. She brought the bar up to her lips and took a large bite her gaze once again on Derek.  She studied his expression while finishing off the bar, which was gone in about three bites. He knew. He had to know. She dropped the empty wrapper beside her and pressed her lips together as she reached for the water. “You don’t have to stay,” she commented. “I’m sure you’ve got better things to do than babysit me.”

Derek cocked his head to the side. “Yes because you’re doing such a good job taking care of yourself with the whole forgetting to eat thing and almost getting killed thing.” He responded sarcastically, picking up the magazine he put down when he went to grab the power bar for her. “No, I actually don’t have anything better to do.” He finished, flipping the page. “You just need to ask me the question you really want to ask me.” He added as an afterthought not even bothering to look up from his magazine. “I can hear your heartbeat.”

Lydia glanced down at his words and closed her eyes briefly. Okay so she hadn’t been taking the best care of herself lately, but there was a lot going on and people were dying, and she couldn’t figure out her banshee abilities. Plus she was still grieving the loss of Allison and Stiles, who was moving on with some stupid coyote while she was pregnant at seventeen. “I’m doing the best I can,” she told him quietly. “And I’m not an idiot. I know you can.” She let out a shaky breath and shook her head looking up at him again, his eyes still on the magazine. “You know.” She stated.

Before Derek could respond the door opened and Melissa walked into the room, holding a clipboard and being followed by a technician pushing a sonogram machine. “Okay, Lydia. Nurse Janice here is going to do an ultrasound so she can check in on the baby and make sure everything is on track.” Melissa explained while walking over to Lydia and smiling at Derek who was in the corner surprised he was still there. “Oh, Derek, I didn’t know you were still here.”

Derek shifted uncomfortably in his seat and pursed his lips before nodding. “Yeah,” he said keeping his tone light. Scott had been the one to mention his mom was on call when he text him earlier figuring she could help just in case there was anything different with Lydia’s pregnancy, though Derek was pretty sure there wouldn’t be. Things had always seemed normal enough when his mother was pregnant and they were all wolves. Then again Scott wasn’t even sure if the baby was Aiden’s so it might not even be an issue. And Derek was pretty sure it wasn’t Aiden’s.

Lydia’s eyes narrowed as she glanced at him doing her best not to roll her eyes at his monosyllabic answers. She was nervous and on edge and she just wanted to get this whole thing over with. She glanced at Scott’s mom sending the other woman half a smile. “Okay,” she said glancing at the sonogram machine briefly.

Melissa continued turning to Lydia while the other nurse set the machine up. “I need you to lie down and lift up your shirt. Janice is going to squirt some liquid on your stomach and then use the Doppler to get a view of the baby. You should be able to see the baby on the screen.” Melissa said with a brief squeeze of the teenagers arm. She knew this was a lot for Lydia to take in, and she wanted her to be prepared for what she was going to see.

Lydia hesitated for a second, but then did what Ms. McCall told her to do. She lay back on the examination table, took a deep breath and untied the bottom of her shirt before sliding it up over her stomach, her heart slamming heavily against her chest the entire time as she tried to calm her breathing. She could do this, this was the simple part.

Janice placed the jelly on Lydia’s stomach and apologized when she saw her flinch at the coldness. A few seconds later, the nurse placed the Doppler on stomach and started moving it around, a sturdy thumping sound filling the room. Janice turned towards Derek and smiled. “Hey there Dad, do you want to come see your baby?”

Melissa knew Janice’s assumption was incorrect, but she couldn’t help the startled laugh that came out of her mouth at the look on Derek’s face.

Derek had paled slightly, eyes widening, “What? No,” he paused and winced at how abrupt that sounded. Lovely the woman was going to think he was a dick. His jaw tensed, “I mean I didn’t- it’s not...I’m not,” he corrected flustered. “Maybe I should leave the room.” He grumbled just shaking his head. This had been such a bad idea. No, this was Scott’s fault. All Scott’s fault. God, how was this his life?

The sound of Derek’s flustered voice distracted her from the baby’s heartbeat, which was probably the most amazing sound Lydia had ever heard. She arched an eyebrow at the werewolf shifting in the small plastic chair and she smirked. It served him right. “Oh come on now Derek, your first born and you don’t even want to see it?” She asked, highly amused at how uncomfortable he was. At least when she was teasing him she wasn’t thinking about how crazy the day had been or how she and the baby could have both been seriously hurt. No, for the moment she was going to enjoy the unflappable Derek Hale being flapped.

Derek glared at Lydia. She was doing this on purpose just to rattle him but two could play this game. He stood up and dropped the magazine onto the chair. "Yes Dear." He said with a straight face walking over to the other side of Lydia, ignoring Melissa's awful attempts to hide the fact that she was laughing.

Lydia hadn’t expected him to play along. She followed him with her eyes before her gaze shifted to Nurse Janice who kept moving the Doppler around her stomach trying to get a better picture.

“Aren’t you two the most adorable couple ever,” she said finally pausing her movements and glancing at the screen.

Lydia grunted, “Oh yes, just adorable.” She deadpanned as her hands gripped the fabric of her shirt tightly.

“And here we go.” She motioned to the screen, “Daddy, meet baby,” she said brightly.

Lydia stared at the small screen not exactly seeing what the nurse was pointing to, but she still felt a ball of emotion well in her chest. But she did her best to push it aside, “Huh, it looks nothing like you. Must be the milkman’s baby after all.” She quipped despite the way her heart clenched as her thoughts drifted to the actual father of her baby.

Derek could smell Lydia's sudden shift in emotions from excitement to sadness. He knew she was trying to be funny but also knew she was hurting because the truth was she wanted the real father to be here. So he looked at her with a slight grin and nodded. "Yea that's all you right there.

Lydia looked away from the screen and over at Derek, the slight grin on his face, making her lip twitch half-heartedly. She wished Stiles was there, but really it was her fault he wasn’t. She swallowed hard and looked away from him. “Of course it is.” She stated her voice quiet.

Janice glanced at Melissa and then the young couple smiling, “Should I print out a few pictures?” She asked glancing between them.

Lydia glanced back at Nurse Janice and she pursed her lips, “No,” when Janice looked at her funny, her grip tightened on her shirt, “I just mean I’m sure one is fine.” She added.

Janice looked at her and smiled, taking the Doppler off of Lydia’s stomach and pressing a button on the computer. "Okay, I I’ll have the picture for you at the Nurse’s station for whenever you’re released." Janice continued, "Congratulations again, both of you." She said standing up and pushing the cart with the machine on it out of the room.

Derek continued to stand awkwardly until Melissa started speaking as she handed Lydia a paper towel. "Lydia you can wipe the gel off and pull your shirt down. The doctor is just putting together your release papers. Everything looked really good. The baby's heartbeat is strong which is a very good sign. The OBGYN would like you to make an appointment on the way out for some time in the next couple of weeks. So, when you go to the desk, tell them you need to make an appointment with Dr. Hastings okay?" Melissa questioned looking at Lydia.

Lydia had taken the paper towel and had been in the process of wiping off her stomach and pulling her shirt back down in place as Scott’s mom spoke. She glanced up and tried giving the older woman half a smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Okay, thanks Ms. McCall.” She said keeping her tone light.

Derek could smell the lingering scent of Lydia's anxiety and sadness so he decided to change the subject. "I’ll make sure she makes the appointment Mrs. McCall. You have my word." He assured her, helping Lydia sit up, and handing her, her purse. He looked over at Lydia. "Are you ready to go?"

Lydia took her purse from Derek still not entirely sure why he was being so nice to her, well probably as nice as Derek got. But at the moment she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.” She told him as she slid her legs over the exam table and then dropped carefully to the floor.

Derek nodded at Melissa and Lydia waved as she headed for the door. He trailed behind her as she made her way to the counter to sign her release papers. As he was leaning against the counter Derek heard Lydia’s stomach grumble again. She finished signing the papers and Derek cleared his throat. “We’re getting you something to eat on the way home.” He stated casually, leading her towards the exit and out to his truck.

Lydia sighed not bothering to argue. She didn’t have it in her at the moment. So instead she let Derek lead her to his truck quietly all the while wishing she’d told Stiles about everything even though she knew giving him the chance to be happy and move on was the right thing to do.

 

______

 

Scott sat on his bed leaning against the pillows, legs stretched out in front of him as he typed quickly on his cell phone replying to the message Derek had just sent him. Apparently Lydia was doing okay thank god and he was grabbing her dinner and taking her home. Honestly Scott had never been so glad he’d asked Derek to look out for her. He let out a short sigh, pushed send and dropped his phone to his bed before glancing back over at Stiles who had been talking about the upcoming full moon as he sat in his desk chair. “Sorry dude, what was the last thing you said?” He asked.

Stiles let out a frustrated huff and turned in his chair. “I said we need to talk about the next full moon. Dude who are you texting? You’ve been in lala land for the past hour and a half.” He stated, staring at Scott.

Scott hesitated, “Derek,” he admitted as he caught his friends gaze. “Lydia was in an accident on her way home from the police station. And he happened to be there.” He explained leaving out all other pertinent information. He didn’t like lying to Stiles, but Lydia had asked him not to say anything and by now she knew Derek knew and she was probably blaming him for that even though he hadn’t told the other wolf a thing.

Stiles froze hearing Lydia was in an accident. “Is she okay?” He asked quietly. He and Lydia might not have spoken since everything had happened, but he still cared deeply for her and the thought of her hurt made him physically sick. “What happened?”

Scott watched Stiles for a minute taking in his expression, the smell of worry coming off him clearly. “Some guy rear ended her, shoving her car out into oncoming traffic. As crazy as this sounds, the ass who hit her fled the scene and actually saved her life in the process by knocking into the car that was coming from the left of the intersection.” He explained.

“Derek took her to the hospital, and he said that my mom said she was going to be fine. She was shaken up and stuff, but no serious injuries,” thankfully, he added silently. Scott scooted forward until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs on the floor. “Things seem pretty tense between the two of you lately,” he commented leaving the statement open hoping his friend would finally talk to him about it.

Stiles paused, letting out a long breath, and turned back around to finish typing on his laptop. “Yea, we haven’t really talked since Allison’s funeral.” Stiles mentioned, trying to sound as casual as possible, even though on the inside he was hurting. He knew Scott could tell that something wasn’t right. “Something happened after Allison died.” He added, avoiding eye contact with Scott.

Scott tried not to wince at the mention of Allison’s name, but it was difficult. He focused on the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat noticing how it increased when he mentioned that something had happened. His brows drew together, “Something like what?” He asked knowing that whatever it was was obviously the reason things had been so weird between the two of them.

Stiles swiveled his chair around and sat forward with his elbows on his knees. “I went to go see her and she was doing shots. So I joined her. We were both hurting and drunk and...” Stiles paused, inhaling deeply. “We ended up sleeping together.” Stiles let out in a jumble of words.

Scott’s eyes widened and then his mouth dropped open, “Oh shit.” He closed his mouth quickly and gripped his knees tightly. Crap. Lydia had slept with Stiles...Lydia was pregnant. Holy shit, it was Stiles’ baby and now that he knew that how the hell was he supposed to keep that from his best friend? Scott was a terrible liar. He couldn’t lie to Stiles...but he had to. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I mean...wow I didn’t...wow. So uh, what happened? I mean if you slept with Lydia why are you with Malia? How did that even happen?” He asked curious. All the looks Lydia had been sending Stiles and Malia’s way lately now making perfect sense.

Stiles rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes and sighed. "Yea, it was wow." He continued. "Like I said, we were both a little drunk and lonely. I tried to stop it, but...It was Lydia, Scott." Stiles said simply, knowing his best friend would get it without him having to explain. "When we woke up the next morning, I could tell Lydia regretted the decision, so I left without really talking to her. We haven't really spoken since." Stiles took a long slow breathe and looked back up at Scott. "And I’m with Malia because after what happened with Lydia, Malia was there and I need to move on, Scott."

Scott reached back and scratched the back of his head. He wasn’t entirely sure how to say what he wanted to say without giving away something he promised Lydia he wouldn’t give away. When had things gotten so damn complicated? Scott let out a short breath, “How do you know she regretted it if you didn’t really talk to her?” He asked keeping his tone casual, “I mean is there any chance that maybe she didn’t regret things?”

Stiles paused and glanced over to his best friend. "I tried to talk to her about it. I asked her if it was just a friend thing or if it meant more. She said it was complicated and started giving me excuses." Stiles gulped, blinking his eyes. Even the thought of that morning made his heart ache. "I didn't want to stand there and hear how it didn't mean anything. So I gave her a lame excuse, told her I would call her, and ran out of the house. I saw Malia a couple of days later and that’s when I decided to give it a go with her. I can't keep pining for someone who doesn't want me." Stiles whispered, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

Scott shifted off his bed and walked over to the desk resting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly and he was. But Scott felt like that wasn’t the whole story because Lydia seemed just as upset as Stiles and if she didn’t care about him then she’d have no reason to be upset. “So you haven’t spoken to her since that night?” He asked his tone light.

Stiles sat up when he felt Scott’s hand on his shoulder. “She came by my house two days later when I was helping Malia with her school registration papers.” Stiles began, standing up from the chair and stretching is neck from side to side, “When I asked her what was going on, she told me to forget it and left really quick. I didn’t go after her and I haven’t tried to talk to her since, well minus Mexico when we were focused on finding Derek.” He let out a puff of air and added roughly. “But she hasn’t been knocking on my door or calling me on the phone either, so I think I made the right assumption. Obviously she thought that night was a mistake or she would have cleared things up by now.”

Scott wasn’t sure what to say to that. He was silent for a minute before patting Stiles’ back and shifting towards the bed again sitting down so he was facing his friend. “Do you think it’s something the two of you can work out because...well I mean we can see something’s wrong,” he explained. “Plus with everything that’s happened I don’t know I feel like it’s probably better for us to stick together...don’t you think?” He asked keeping his tone calm not wanting Stiles to think he was picking side because he’d never do that.

Stiles walked to the bed and fell backwards onto it. He took a moment to think about the question his best friend had asked him. “I don’t know.” Stiles admitted quietly. Stiles was hurt, angry and confused with happened and how Lydia reacted. He thought they’d been getting closer and after everything that happened with the Nogitsune he really thought there was some sort of hope for them. When he woke up that morning and felt Lydia in his arms he hadn’t felt that much peace since before the ritual to save his dad. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to fix what was broken, he was just still hurt by it all, plus he honestly had no idea how to make things right with them.

Scott nodded. “Yeah, I get it,” he replied as he let himself fall back onto the bed beside Stiles. Sometimes he wondered how they all got to this point where things between them were tense and just all around unhappy. But then he’d remember Allison and he knew everything that happened the past few months was still fresh in all of their minds.  Scott sighed, “How about a game of Mario Kart?” he asked sending a sideways glance in his friend’s direction. Maybe he could get Stiles’ mind off things while simultaneously figuring out how to keep this huge secret from his best friend.

Stiles glanced over towards Scott, and gave him a slight smile. “Yea, I could go for a good game of Mario Kart, especially one where I beat you.” He added, thankful that his best friend knew him so well. “I’ll set it up. You go grab some snacks.”

Scott pushed himself up again, “You got it man, be right back.” He said as he walked to the door glancing back at Stiles long enough to see that he’d already gotten up to set the game. He let out a breath hopefully they’d be able to get this whole mess cleared up soon. Scott needed to talk to Lydia and confirm what he was pretty sure he already knew was true now, Stiles was the father of Lydia’s baby.

 

______

Derek pulled into Lydia's driveway and put the truck in park. Dinner had gone by with awkward pauses and one word sentences. He leaned back in his seat and peered over at Lydia, who had fallen asleep five minutes into the drive back to her house from the diner. She looked so vulnerable sitting in the passenger seat, curled up, head using the window as a pillow. Derek wasn’t used to seeing her with her guard down. He saw Lydia move slightly and then mumble something. He didn’t need his super hearing to hear the name she was whispering. He leaned over and gently shook her. “Lydia,” he whispered, “We’re at your house. It’s time to wake up.”

Lydia scrunched her nose and shifted blinking her eyes open when she heard her name. She could feel the cool glass against her cheek and she pushed herself up wincing at the slight pain that tugged at her back, the sore muscles there making themselves know. Lydia pushed some hair away from her face and glanced over at Derek. “I fell asleep?” She asked even though the answer was obvious.

Derek nodded slightly. “Yea, about five minutes after we left the diner. You’ve had a long day.” Derek finished, staring at her while she stretched out her arms. He was silent for a minute before finally speaking. “You need to tell him.” Derek said suddenly.

Lydia paused and then glanced over at Derek her heartbeat picking up speed as she swallowed hard. “The father’s not in the picture,” she said her words faltering slightly. “I should probably go, thanks for dinner...and for today. It was nice of you.” She said her words rushed as she reached for the door handle.

Derek reached out and gently gripping Lydia by the elbow. “Stiles loves you Lydia. He would want to know.” Derek reiterated, sensing Lydia’s heartbeat skip a beat as she tensed beneath his hand.

Lydia once again glanced over at Derek, but this time her eyes glistened with tears. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she whispered, but the look on his face clearly said he didn’t believe her. She pressed her lips together not sure how he knew and wondering if that meant Scott knew too. Lydia couldn’t seem to slow down her heartbeat as she tried to find the right words. “Maybe at one point he did,” she told him quietly. “But I waited too long...and then I did something stupid and now,” she paused her heart clenching, “now he’s moved on.” She responded a single tear sliding down her cheek. “He seems happy and I’m not going to be selfish and ruin that.”

Lydia’s chest tightened, “I know that everyone thinks I’m this selfish, bitchy, person. But I’d never intentionally hurt someone I care about. And telling him would hurt him. It would mess up everything for him.” She explained looking away from Derek and brushing lightly as the tears gathering in her eyes.

Derek paused for a minute because he didn't necessarily agree with that statement. Lydia was right in the assumption that Stiles looked happy but whenever he was around Stiles lately all Derek could smell was anxiety, anger or sadness. Derek didn't know if he should voice that information though. "I understand where you’re coming from but not telling him Lydia is taking the choice away from him. He deserves the chance to choose for himself."

Lydia pursed her lips. She knew logically Derek was probably right. Stiles deserved to know. But at the same time he’d also probably resent her for the rest of his life. Her chest tightened and she looked away from Derek. “I haven’t even decided what I’m going to do about this,” she let out a breath, “I haven’t even been pregnant for three solid months and I’ve almost been killed at least twice and then let’s not forget the third time which wasn’t even supernatural.” She could feel the moisture in the corner of her eyes. “I’d make a terrible mother; I can barely keep myself safe.” She whispered.

Derek reached out hesitantly and rested his hand on Lydia's arm. "Well I for one don't think you would be a bad mother. I've seen how you care for the people you love and that baby would be no exception." Derek stated without a hint of sarcasm. "But you don't have to make a decision tonight. What you do need to do is get some rest." He said. "Oh, and don't forget those vitamins that Scott’s mom gave you. Apparently they’re important." Derek added as an afterthought.

Lydia studied Derek’s face for a minute not sure what to think of his words. They were sweet and well she never actually associated Derek Hale and the word sweet to coincide, it seemed too bizarre. She gripped the small plastic bag and put it in her purse before glancing back at him. She sent him half a smile and then reached for the door handle. Lydia pushed it open and then paused glancing over her shoulder. “Why?” She asked softly, “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Derek looked at her for a second and then said simply, "Because, even though you don’t think it, you’re important to people Lydia. And…you're pack.”

Lydia pursed her lips and nodded, the warmth filling her chest making another bout of emotion fill her. Damn hormones, “Right, well thanks.” She said softly. “I’ll see you around Derek and please...don’t say anything.” She told him, not leaving the car until he begrudgingly nodded. She pulled her purse onto her shoulder and made her way up the front steps to her house, exhaustion filling her. She just wanted to sleep and forget this whole day every happened.


End file.
